Redemption Of A Damned Soul
by Aceofshade
Summary: When the Kyuubi attacked, lets just say the rest of the world knew that Konoha was weak. The 4th Shinobi world war happened a lot earlier than expected.


**Hi all, I've been messing with the idea of the fic for a while so with without further ado, I don't believe this has ever been done before.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The Kyuubi had attacked and the village hidden in the leaves was playing host to a brand new jinchuuriki. The Sandaime Hokage was briefly debating on whether or not to announce that Minato's son was a jinchuuriki. A messenger ninja quickly shunshined on top of the Hokage Tower and leapt down and knocked on the window. Hiruzen sighed and opened up the window. 'When were these people ever going to use the door?'

"Sandaime-sama I have most important news for you," cried the ninja. "Sir Kusagakure and tak-"

Door was blasted of the hinges, and the ANBU black ops poured in. "Sir multiple declarations of war were heard today." "Sir I'm afraid this is the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi World War" "Sir what should we do, the Kyuubi has left has at a disadvantage"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU" shouted the aged Sarutobi. "Talk Kakashi and listen all of you"

"Sir Kusa and Taki as well as Kumo have declared war on each other; Iwa saw this as a prime opportunity and has declared war on us again." Many groans and worried faces were seen around the room. "The worst part is that Kiri and Suna have declared war on us too, Kiri is weak, but Suna is in a prime position." "Well this is unfortunate," spoke the Hokage. "Sir with all due respect I believe it is time to let the zero division back into life of the elemental countries." "Yes Iruka I believe you are right."

The door was again blasted off its hinges and Orochimaru ran in, "Sensei, we have Suna troops coming at us at Jonin level speeds and they'll hit the main wall in 15 minutes."

"Deploy the zero division and Orochimaru you won't help them, instead you'll need to go and find Jiraiya and Tsunade, the Sanin will be needed."

"No sensei I will help them, I will show that Suna scu—"

"No Orochimaru you will do as I say"

That day was the beginning of the Fourth War, and the zero division lost all but one man. The Suna troops numbered around 2000, and were reduced to around 2, by the work of 13 ANBU. The squad's newest recruit, the black chimera of the leaves, was crushed. His family was cut down and he could do could nothing. He had lost the closest thing he had to family, and he had lost control of his blood line. As he saw his brother figure push him out him a wind blade, while landing in an area filled with Suna Jonin, he had opened all 8 gates and killed them. He remembered the aftermath Arouko killing them all and then a puppeteer had snuck in and poisoned him. Within seconds Arouko was gone, the flood gates were too. He had earned the title that day. 500 Suna Jonin and they had been slaughtered. The kekkei genkai had consumed him that day. Blood was whipping around the ground, lightning crackled dangerously, fire was raging uncontrollably, and the ground was cracking. But the wind was the worst, it was gone. Heads exploded from the lack of Oxygen. The only 2 left were the two genin and they were taken in to the I.T.

Kenre Akousho, butcher, ninja, the black chimera, all the same. He had wanted to die with them. They had been wiped off the records. A happy family of misfits, albeit a ridiculously powerful one, it had been perfect. He had stumbled back to the Hokage's office. Covered in blood, he felt depressed and he should have been. "I have one last task for you in your recovery period"

"What is it you bag of bones?"

"I need you to take care of your rescuer's legacy"

"Ummm no"

"But Kenre come on"

"I'm gone old man, and I don't care about anything right now." He exploded in a calm drizzle of water, the highly exclusive Kiri kage's shunshin was no more exclusive.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I really am"

(Time skip 8 years)

War was a sad miserable thing. The last 8 years had been decently nice to Konoha and it had shown. Towns were run ragged, but that was only what the civilians thought. Academy students were rushed through, only making the best go on the frontlines. It seemed like every one was preparing themselves and no one took advantage of the fact. At least that was what the civilians thought.

Every nation had troops patrolling and scouting. There was one reason no one had touched Konoha, and that was the devil hand. The devil hand was a group of the elite. Kenre Akousho, Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Aiko Nogami, and Anko Mitrashi, they were the hand of the devil. As always 8 years of war had turned into a small recovery period. Danzo had been more helpful to the war effort than ever before, that mainly consisted of Kenre threatening to unleash the late zero division's blackmail folder to the public.

It was currently the month of January, and the chilly season of winter had invaded Konoha, leaving none safe from its frosty touch, whether young or old, civilian or shinobi. However, despite the cold, Konoha did not often see snow. This year was different than most, as there was a nice snowfall this year. Through the months of snowfall, kids were engaged in uncommon winter activities, for Konoha at least. It was quite a sight to see children rolling around in the snow, or building snowmen. Some couples were even enjoying walks out in the cool weather, hugging each other closely.

There was definitely an air of romance.

This was also a great opportunity for the deadlier population of Konoha, the shinobi. Instead of using kunai or shuriken to practice, snowballs were used to prevent fatal injury. Veteran shinobi were using snow-walking as a means to refine their chakra control; it was very different than most of the regular chakra control techniques used in Konoha. The idea was to mold chakra at the bottom of their feet and harden the snow beneath the foot until no imprints were left. The more perfectionist and elite shinobi even went as far as to return the snow to its original softness after removing their foot for the sake of true stealth.

However, though winter did bring a certain joy with it, today was not a particularly joyful day. The winter wind, though usually nice and cool against the face, was harsh and stinging with a particular ravage. Much of the population had stayed indoors today, and many shops were so consequentially closed.

Of course, not many shop owners were as stubborn as Ichiraku Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku, a humble, but relatively famous ramen stand.

Teuchi sighed as he sat at the counter, awaiting customers looking for the delicious flavor and warmth of ramen. There was no one but him in the stand at the moment.

"Yo, ramen-lover, how's it going?"

One young boy had called him that for the last decade.

"Hello Kenre, I'm fine"

"What will you have today?"

"Umm I'll take a chicken"

"HEY Oji-san," a blonde boy strolled into the stand looking troubled. "Hey kid"

"Oh hi Kenre-san" Naruto had always been polite and kind to this particular ANBU, who always broke the rules, who wasn't wearing a mask. Kenre was an idol for the young kid. Despite not adopting him, Kenre had looked out for him. They had met one October 10th when the villagers had too much grief and decided to take it out on the then 5 year old Jinchuuriki. Kenre of course took none of this. When the villagers mobbed outside of Naruto's apartment, and then flames started coming alive. Nothing big, Kenre had always loved making shows of these fools. There was a law that stated death for it so he took his time. Slowly the flames had solidified and out popped a grinning Kenre. His black ninjato in hand, which he threw and it landed on the other side of the crowd, then his blood line limit activated. Slow mayhem was the proper term. The sword had formed a barrier. ANBU squads started to land on the outside of the barrier. One by one the villagers' shadows stretched and met Kenre's shadow. The man reached down and plucked a mask out of the shadows and showed it to the crowd. The black chimera mask with the leaf symbol etched in it. He started small, and went after an old man first.

"You there, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you Chimera-sama"

"You're here to wish the brat a happy birthday, if so where's the gift?"

"It is right here," and took out a pipe which was curved.

"Nice, here is mine."

Kenre reached forward and the flames which were at the ground leapt forward. The old man burned for nearly 10 minutes and everyone watched. Hysteria struck and the begging started. One by one they all burned. The flames didn't harm but tortured, and then all of were killed in various manners. All methods made sure that the heads were removed and sunk into the shadows. The next morning the villagers learnt why 30 or so of their friends, family, neighbors, or coworkers were gone permanently. Pikes made from mahogany wood inscribed with a black chimera littered the main square. Heads were mounted on the pikes. With a message written above their heads in flaming texts, the heads sat there.

Next Time It Will Be The Families As Well.

"Anyway kid why are you all depressed?"

"Well I'm nervous, they said I couldn't go to the academy and that I would have a sensei, I mean sensei was the old thing not the stuff that happens now."

"What if I was your sensei?"

"That would be awesome but you are an ANBU, they can't let you teach."

"Says who blondie"

"I do"

"Alright, Yo ramen lover I'm taking a miso to go"

Teuchi peeked out of the kitchen miso bowl ready and said, "Kenre you know we don't serve ramen to go."

"That miso bowl is fine, C'mon brat we're going to see that pile of bones."

"Ano, Kenre-san you didn't need to buy that for me."

"Shame, eat at the tower."

With that Kenre put his hand on the Jinchuuriki's shoulder and they duo whirled away in a spiral of leaves. The touch added by Kenre was the fact the leaves burned. At the hokage tower, Sarutobi was working on paper work. The door exploded the shards evaporating as they flew. The ANBU didn't do anything, because this was a normal occurrence.

"Yo, old man, you got some answering to do"

"One of the 9 people I'm teaching is this kid"

Naruto butted in, "No Ji-san tell him that ANBU can't teach"

Sarutobi exhaled a puff," Well Naruto who do you think teaches the ANBU, that's right other ANBU."

"And yes Kenre he is one of the 9 you will teach."

"I refuse; I will not he's way too young to send in to the war."

"Umm don't I get a say in this?" the blonde academy student asked.

"NO" was the simultaneous response.

"Damn you old man damn you"

"I know"

"So what's the plan?"

"Well as of now the devils hand is disbanded"

"WHAT!"

"Yes, you will teach and control Naruto as he learns his tenant's power"

"What will the rest of them do?"

"Until 3 years' time Aiko, Anko, and Kakashi will have solo missions, Itachi shall take over Sasuke's Sharingan and clan style studies."

"Kakashi will teach Sakura Haruno in the meanwhile."

"Well Hokage-sama, Can we take our leave?"

"Yes Kenre you can, I hope to see you in 3 years' time"

"Come on brat time to ditch and learn"

"Yes Kenre sensei"


End file.
